Solid state storage devices (for example, solid state drives) may be comprised of one or more packages of non-volatile memory dies, where each die is comprised of a plurality of bands and planes, such that a band extends across planes in multiple dies. Logical and physical addresses may map to a band, plane, and die. During manufacture, certain of the bands may have defects in less than all the planes of a die through which the band extends. A full plane retirement policy retires logical addresses for all the planes in a band within a die having the bad block. If a bad block is detected in a plane of a band in one die, then the logical addresses in all the planes in that particular die for the band may be retired and not available for use. This may eliminate significant amounts of spare space by eliminating logical addresses mapping to good planes in a band for a die.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for managing bad blocks in the bands of a memory device.